RWK: Last Rites
Last Rites (2017) is a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Royal Wrestling Kingdom. It took place on September 17th, 2017, at the Echo Arena in Liverpool, England. It is the first event under the Last Rites '''chronology. Eight professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card. In the main event of the night, Tyler Keenan defeated Nick to capture the RWK Imperial Championship. During the match, #Clique (Frankie Highwood & Joseph Diamond) made their way to ring side and began arguing with Christopher Jordan, Rupert Ross, the referee seen this and left the ring, attempting to stop the arguing, meanwhile Tyler Keenan is on the other side of the ring, reaching for something under the ring. Keenan waits as Nick walks over and attempts to grab Keenan by the hair, Keenan smacks him with what is revealed to be Brass Knucks, as Keenan re enters the ring, Jordan & #Clique stop arguing and shake hands, Rupert Ross confused re enters the ring. Keenan hits a dazed Nick with the Streets of Gold, followed by a pinfall, to claim the RWK Imperial Championship. The event received overall positive reviews from fans and critics alike. Production '''Background Last Rites was the tenth event held by Royal Wrestling Kingdom and is a B level event. The event crowned the first ever Lion's Crown winner. The official theme song for the event was Devil on my Shoulder by Billy Talent. Event Preliminary Matches The event opened with a quick run-down of the event's upcoming matches by the RWK broadcast team, James O'Connell and Vincent Baker, in order to hype the crowds watching by livestream for the event. Fireworks were also set off after the event's opening video package to hype the live crowds. In the opening match of the night, Red King faced Spawn & Judas in a triple threat match. During the match, Red King hit The Iron Branch on Judas, followed by the pinfall for the victory. In the second match of the night, Will Neilson faced Vitor Mata in a singles match. During the match, Neilson reversed the Pantera Negra Elbow by using his momentum to jump up and hit the Perfected Bullet Knee Lariat, followed by the pinfall for the victory. In the third match of the night, Kameron Kalmar faced Slate Bass in a singles match. During the match, Bass hit Kalmar with the Bassline, followed by the pinfall for the victory. In the fourth match of the night, Brad Adams faced Frankie Highwood (w/Maria Stafford & Joseph Diamond) in a singes match. During the match, Highwood was able to reverse the Vortex Forearm and turn it into a Arm Trap Neckbreaker, followed by hitting Excursions, to claim the victory. Following this match, the titantron reveals a pre recorded video by the returning Victor Sokolova. Sokolova boasts about getting rid of Ryan Vendetta for good, and that he will be participating in the 25-man Destiny Royale for a chance to face the RWK Imperial Champion at RWK: The Grand Coronation II In the fifth match of the night, Azrael faced Aleks Grayson (w/Jane) in a singles match. During the match, Azrael's obession with Ryan Vendetta showed as he attempted to hit the Minefield Driver on Grayson, but Grayson was able to roll forward and turn it into a roll up, to claim the victory. In the sixth match of the night, El Pecador faced Ryder Parks, Chris Young & Al Blizzard in a fatal four-way match to determine the holder of the Lion's Crown. During the match, Ryder Parks rolled Al Blizzard up in a schoolboy, to become the first ever Lion's Crown winner. Following the match, El Pecador attempted to attack Ryder Parks, but was interrupted by his long time friend/manager Deacon Mcfarlane, Deacon plead with Peacdor to not attack Parks. Pecador backed away from Parks, but attacked his manager Deacon, hitting him with the Sinner's Whirlwind. Following this attack, Pecador turned his attention back to Parks, but Parks was ready and hit Pecador with a Cradle Back to Belly Piledriver. Parks received the crown and celebrated as Pecador was left laid out. In the seventh match of the night, Christopher Jordan © faced Aaron Harrows in a singles match for the RWK European Championship. During the match, Harrows reversed the Golden Guillotine by landing on his feet and sticking Jordan with Oscar Number 6, followed by the pinfall, to become the new RWK European Champion. Main Event In the main event, Tyler Keenan © faced Nick in a singles match for the RWK Imperial Championship. During the match, #Clique (Frankie Highwood & Joseph Diamond) made their way to ring side and began arguing with Christopher Jordan, Rupert Ross, the referee seen this and left the ring, attempting to stop the arguing, meanwhile Tyler Keenan is on the other-side of the ring, reaching for something under the ring. Keenan waits as Nick walks over and attempts to grab Keenan by the hair, Keenan smacks him with what is revealed to be Brass Knucks, as Keenan re enters the ring, Jordan & #Clique stop arguing and shake hands, Rupert Ross confused re enters the ring. Keenan hits a dazed Nick with the Streets of Gold, followed by a pinfall, to claim the RWK Imperial Championship. Results